


One eyed Billy

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Billy wears an eyepatch, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Redemption, Serious Injuries, Smutt, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy knew karma can be a cruel mistress, but he didn’t think she be that cruel and take away his damn eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr about Billy losing his eye and getting an eyepatch. I thought it be interesting to write.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes

It was a Friday and Billy was waiting in his car near the Wheelers house. Max was taking forever to get out of there.

He growls in frustration, Max knows damn well she suppose to be out here by this time. Ever since that night at the Byers, Max has been getting bolder and bolder.

And it was almost getting on his nerves, after five more minutes of waiting, she finally sees her come out. But she does not come to the car immediately, she takes her time talking to her friends.

Billy honks his horn and Max looks at him for a minute, but goes back to talking to her friends. 

That's it. Fuck it. Billy starts the car and starts to drive away. In the car mirror he sees Max's shocked face. He smirks a little.

He is not going home, because one, he doesn't have Max and two he's late anyway. So Billy drives, just drives to clear his head. 

Eventually he stops, just to think properly. He sighs. Maybe he shouldn't of left Max there. But he couldn't get out of the car and start yelling at her near her friends, especially when she warned him to stay away from her friends.

Billy takes out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. After lightning it, he inhales.  As he's smoking he hears some rustling in the bushes near by.

but Billy only ignores it, thinking it's some rabbit or something. But he hears a growl. "People need to keep track of their fucking dogs." He mumbles. 

He closes his eyes and lays his head back starting to relax. 

He started to doze off a little until he hears a bang, that makes him open his eyes and what he sees shocks him. On the hood of his car was a creature, with a weird head and It had the body of a dog.

"What the fuck?" He whispers. The thing opens its head and roars. "Oh god." He tries to start his car, but it wouldn't start. 

H keeps turning the key, but still nothing. He's out of gas. God karma is a bitch. Billy growls and gets out of the car, He's not dying without a fight.

"Come on you bitch." 

The thing screeches and gets off the car, it charges at him. When it gets close, Billy gives it a good kick, making it go to the ground. 

Billy quickly goes to the trunk and opens it, getting out a crowbar. "Come on you ugly bastard, is that all you got?"

The thing growls and starts charging again, Billy gets the crowbar ready and gives it a good wack. 

The thing stumbles a bit, but goes after Billy. It's stands up on its hind legs and swipes it’s front paw, it’s claws were out.

And those claws get right on Billy's left eye

Billy screams so loud, that his throat might give out. "FUCK!" His eye starts to bleed and he couldn't see out of it. 

Billy goes to the ground, dropping his crowbar. This is just great. He's stranded, half blind and about to get eaten by a monster. 

The thing gets closer to him and was about to pounce, but a shot rings out and the thing is hit in the head with a bullet.

It goes to the ground instantly. 

Billy breathes heavily and soon he sees someone coming, he looks up with his working eye and sees that it’s a police man. The chief of police to be exact.

"Oh shit, don't worry kid. I'll get you to the hospital,  Billy groans a bit and finally passes out.  
-  
Two weeks he was in the hospital, two weeks of being alone in a room and eating mediocre hospital food.

No one came to see him. Not his parents, not Max, not anyone. Well the chief did come on some days to make sure he was okay, but that was about it.

Hopper told him his car was given some gas and was towed back to his house. The doctors told him that since his eye was severely damaged, he may not see out of it again. 

Witch was just fucking fantastic. 

When he's out of the hospital, his eye is bandage and they gave him some painkillers to take home with him. 

the hospital gave him a white shirt and sweat pants. When’s he’s outside he sees Jim Hopper.

"You okay kid?" Billy only gives a slight nod. "Well come on, I'll drop you home." Hop goes to the car and Billy starts following him.

"And kid, I suggest you don't tell anyone what you saw, am I clear?"

Billy huffs and clenches his fists a little, "Yes sir."

When he gets home, no one says hi to him or ask him if he’s okay. Neil just looks at him with annoyance and anger.

"You're paying for that hospital bill yourself boy, understand?" Billy nods and says "yes sir." No emotion behind it.

Neil hands him the keys to his car. "Now go pick up your sister from school." Billy nods again and takes the keys, then heads out the door.

Well at least he gets to drive his car again. 

He can still drive fine, but has to be extra careful now. One his way to the school, he stops at a store for something.

When's out of the store, he takes off his bandage and replaces it something else. 

a black eyepatch.  
-  
When Billy is at the school, he waits patiently for Max to get out. He looks at himself in his rearview mirror and sighs. This is going to take some time getting use too.

After waiting for ten minutes, he see Max walking with her friends. She looks happy while talking to them. Maybe him not being around made her happier. He wouldn't be surprise if she was.

Billy honks his horn and they all turn around. They look a little surprise to see him. 

Max and her friends keep staring. She wasn't expecting Billy to be here. "I thought you said he was in the hospital." Mike says. "He was. I guess he got out."

"Dang it." Dustin whispers while snapping his fingers. “I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

Max goes to the car and gets it. Once she closes the door, she turns around and looks at Billy with a questioning look.

"Why are you wearing an eyepatch? It looks weird." At that Billy gives a bitter laugh. "I was in the hospital, because my eye got damaged."

"What? from a fight?" She ask with a dismissive tone. Billy clenches his teeth and glares at her. "No you little asshole, Some fucking un-holy demon, scratched me in the eye."

"Wait, demon?"

"A monster, with some flower shaped head." Max goes pale for a moment and Billy finds this strange. She must know something about this. 

"Also thanks for visiting me while I was in the hospital." He says sarcastically and Max glares at him a little. "I would of visit if you didn't leave me at Mike's, also you've been a dick to me for a long time. That's why I didn't visit you." Max didn't care if he was in the hospital, maybe karma is finally getting him.

"Fuck you." He growls. "I've visited you when you went to the hospital. Remember? When You got into a skateboard accident." 

"You only went because Mom and Neil made you." Billy is trying so hard not to punch the windshield right now. "No. I went because I was worried, dipshit." Max was at a lost for words for a moment. 

Billy starts the car and starts driving. 

Max knows something about that monster and he's sure of it. He's going to find out what's going on, one way or another.

-  
The next day, Billy was at school and while he walked down the hallway, everyone kept staring at him. 

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, he’s sure they were whispering some bullshit rumors.

He even sees Steve Harrington staring at him and as usual, he was with the princess and the freaky Byers kid. 

Billy looks back at him for a moment before saying, "take a picture Harrington, it’ll last longer." With that he continues his way to his class.

Nancy scoffs and mumbles "dick." 

"What do you think happened to him?" Jonathan ask. Nancy shrugs. "He probably got punched in the eye in a fight or something."

"What if it's something serious?" Steve says. "Steve, it's Billy Hargrove, pretty sure nothing really serious can happen with him." She fixes her book bag and starts going to her first class and so does Jonathan.

Steve gives one more look to the blonde down the hallway, before making his way to his class. 

The class he was in first was algebra and Billy was also in that class too. In a few minutes the teacher comes, setting her stuff down on the desk.

"Okay class, let's go over what we...Mr.Hargrove."

Billy looks up and he sees the confuse look on her face. "Yes, Ms.Miller?"

"Can you please take that off, it's a distraction."

"Can't." He simply says. "And why not?"

"Don't want to. My eye is injured." She looked at him like he was lying. "Do you have a doctor's note, for proof?” Billy shakes his head. "Then take it off. Now." 

Billy huffs, but starts taking it off. Once it's all the way off, she gasp and so does some other people who could see him

Steve was going to have to tell Nancy she was wrong.

Billy's eye lid almost seemed puffy, his eye is red and his pupil was clouded, also there was scratch marks on his skin.

"You...you can put it back on." 

Billy quickly does and there was an awkward silence before the teacher decides to get to her lesson.

-  
After School, Billy went to pick up Max again. He’s waiting outside his car, smoking a cigarette, soon he sees Steve pull up. 

He stops and gets out of his car also. They both wait in silence, but Steve couldn't really keep quiet. He just needed to know something 

He goes over to Billy and actually ask. "What happened to you Hargrove?" Billy just rolls his eyes. “Aw you're worried about me Harrington? How sweet." He says bitterly. 

"God, you don't have to be a dick. you...look like you’re in pain."

"I am." Billy says flatly, he'll have to take some pain killers when he gets home. 

In a few seconds, the kids come out of the school and Billy gets in his car. Once Max was in also, he drives off.

When they got home, A note was on the fridge in the kitchen. Neil wrote it. It said that they will be out for a few hours and that Billy is in charge of making dinner.

"Typical." Billy mumbles, well at least he won't have to deal with Neil for a little while.

Billy goes to the living room and turns on the T.V. He grabs the remote and flips through the channels.

He settles on MTV and watched that for an hour.

After watching a ten music videos, Billy turns off the T.V. and gets up. He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. 

He takes out his pain medication from his pocket and opens it. After popping two pills in his mouth, he washes it down with the water. 

He puts it back it in his pocket and starts digging through the cabinets to look for something to make for dinner. He finds a box of hamburger helper and settles on that.  
-  
After making the whole meal, he sets two plates on the Table. "Max, dinner!"

He waits and he gets no response. "Max, come and eat, shithead!" But still nothing. She must be talking to her dumb friends on that walkie-talkie.

He goes to her room and knocks. "Max?" He opens the door and he doesn't see her there and it's not because he's half blind, but because she's gone.

He looks towards her window and sees that it's open. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, I'm going to fucking kill her." 

He rushes out the room, then out the house to get to his car. If he doesn't get Max home before Neil gets here, he's dead.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him three hours but, Billy was finally able to find the place Max went to, it was Steve's Harrington's House.

Ms.Henderson told him that they were there after stopping there to look. He parks his car near the house and rushes out the car. 

once at the door, he knocks loudly. When the door opens, he sees Steve. Steve looks a little confused seeing him. 

Before Steve could say anything, Billy ask "Where is she?" Steve sighs, "look dude-" Steve is cut off from Billy pushing him out the way to get in the house. "Hey!”

Billy goes to the living room and sees Max with her friends. "You little idiot, why the fuck did you sneak out!?"

"Hey don't yell at her!" Lucas shouts. "You be quite Sinclair. Max we're going home."

"But Billy I can't, they need me right now." Before Billy could say anything, Steve grabs his shoulder. "Hargrove, you need to go, now. I'm not getting into another fight with you."

Billy pushes him away. "I'm not leaving without Max. If she's not home, then I get in trouble. What are you geeks doing anyway?"

"Nothing." All the kids say at the same time. Billy narrows his eye, then it hits him. "You guys are looking for those things aren't you?"

"Uh what things?” Dustin ask Innocently. Billy turns to Steve and glares. "At the Byers house, you guys were doing something strange and it has something to do with the thing that attacked me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hargrove, the kids just came over to play their-" Billy grabs his collar. "Don't you fucking lie to me."

"Let him go you ass!" Dustin shouts. Billy sees all the kids glare at him. Billy huffs but let's him go. "I'm going to ask one more time. What are you guys doing?"

Steve sighs, he really wish he wasn't involve in this type of shit anymore. "Fine I'll tell you, we are looking for...monsters okay and that's what we were doing the last time. Now that I told you, please get the hell out of here."

Billy thinks for a moment, if there's more of those things, he wants them gone. Especially after one messed up his eye. "No. I want in."

All the kids protest. "You don't get to be in this, it's none of your business!" Mike says

Billy gives a fake laugh, "none of my business? It is my fucking business now, one of those things fucked my eye up."

"I thought he was just wearing that as a weird fashion statement." Dustin whispers and Billy glares at him now.

"Well you kind of had this sort of thing coming, considering your an asshole. Besides you'll probably lose your other eye if you join us."

"I maybe an asshole, but I don't deserve to be half blind. I'm not fucking leaving." Mike crosses his arms, "you can't join, end of-"

"you're in." Steve says cutting Mike off. "WHAT!?" they all shout. "Steve we can't have him join."

"he did lose an eye because of them." Mike only shrugs and says "so?" wow, Nancy was right, Mike can be a little asshole when he wants to be.

"look guys, I just wanna get this over with and get some sleep. were wasting time anyway." Then he turns to Billy "if you cause any trouble, you are outta of here." Billy only shrugs. "fair enough."

"Are you sure he should help? he might be useless with one eye anyway. we don't need half blind and incompetent." Lucas says

Billy flips him off. "trust me you little fucker, I'm anything but incompetent. now lets hurry up and look for these damn things."

"Is this really just a revenge mission for you?" Steve ask. 

"In a way, yeah."  
-  
In 20 minuets everyone was ready to go. Steve had his bat and Billy got has an axe he got from a shed in Steve's back yard. 

"Okay, everyone stay together, if there's a lot of them, get behind me and Billy, understand?" All of them nod and before they all go out, Steve pulls Billy to the side "Hey are you sure you wanna do this? It is really dangerous."

"Too be honest with you Harrington, if I die I got nothing to lose. I don't have an eye, my dad is going to kill me when I get back, he hates me and everyone else hates me. So yeah nothing to lose."

He tried saying the last part in a joking tone, but he almost sounded sad. "That's not true, you still have Max."

"Oh please." Billy says with a roll of his eyes. "She hates me too." Billy pushes pass him and goes outside with the kids.

When they got in the woods, they walked around for at least an hour. So far they see nothing. "I'm tired, can we take a break?" Dustin whines. 

"We can't take a break, Dustin. Not until we get rid of those bastards." Lucas says. "Hey language." 

"Did you just say language, Harrington?" Billy ask while giving a smirk. Steve gives him a light push to the shoulder "shut up." Billy only laughs.

They continue to walk and soon the kids start getting into an argument about comic book characters and other shit like that.

The argument was about if wolverine's claws were bone or Metal. It was starting to get on Billy's nerves so he cuts in their conversation. 

"God, would you twerps shut up. Look wolverine's claws are metal, they were bone in his early comics, but they changed when people tried to weaponize him by changing his claws to Adamantium. Now be quiet."

"How would you know that or anything about comics?" Mike ask with narrow eyes. "My Mom bought me X-men comics when I was younger. I was a little bit of a fan."

"Oh. Well it's cooler when they're bone."

Billy grunts and stops for a moment, he reaches into his pocket and takes out his pain medication. "What's that?" Max ask.

"Pain killers, If you guys are really annoying, then I'll probably takes some." He puts them in his mouth and swallows. 

"Don't take too much of those Hargrove, we don't need you passing out."

"Just so you know, if you do pass out, we're leaving you." Mike adds. Billy was about to say something back but they hear some rustling from the bushes.

"Maybe its just some squirrels." Dustin says. But they hear snarls and growls. 

"Or not." 

Billy sees one monster slowly coming out of the bushes. "Get behind us shit heads." 

The thing jumps out the bush and rush towards them, Billy raises his axe and brings it down when it's close. 

Blood splatter gets on him and some gets on steve. "Nice shot." Steve simply says. "Steve look out!" Lucas shouts, Steve sees one coming towards him and he swings his bat at it, making it go down with a whimper. 

more start coming out, Billy and Steve are hitting them with everything they got. The demodogs start retreating a little bit and Billy smirks "come on you pussies." Billy goes after them. "Billy, no!'

"come on Steve lets go, there's too many of them." 

"I'm not leaving him here."

"why do you care what happens to him? he's an asshole, he's not worth dying over!" Dustin exclaims. But steve still goes after him and the kids shout his name. "Stay where you are!" he shouts back. 

"If Steve dies, I'm killing your brother." Max only rolls her eyes. "shut the fuck up Dustin." 

soon Steve finds Billy and he was expecting to see Billy being torn apart by a butch of demodogs, but he wasn't. Dead ones surrounded him and he was battling one that was still alive. 

Billy swings his axe at it and the head is cut clean off. The thing drops dead, Billy is almost soaked in blood, he has a crazed grin on his face. "Whoo! what a rush, huh Harrington?”

"you're insane you know that?”

"maybe, but it felt good getting back at these fuckers."

They all went back to Steve's place and they were all tired. Billy sighs and takes off his shirt, there was too much blood on it. "ew, put back on your shirt, no one wants to see that." Dustin says.

"oh shut up you little shit." suddenly Max goes over to him, she punches his arm, it doesn't hurt, but he must of did something wrong for her to do that. "okay what did I do this time?" 

"don't ever do that again! you could of died!" Billy was a bit surprise by this. “Oh wow you actually care?" he ask sarcastically. "god damn it...yes okay, you're an ass, but I don't want you dying. I'm sorry for not visiting you." she mumbles the last part.

Billy sighs "don't worry about it, I'm sorry for being a dick to you like, you know for a long time."

"you mean forever?" Mike cuts in. "Kid I swear to god, I'll find your walkie-talkie and break it if you don't shut up."

"Both of y'all need to shut up. I'm going to take a shower." Steve heads to the stair case and goes upstairs to the bathroom.

Dustin goes over to Billy and taps his arm. "What kid?"

"You really defeated a butch demodogs by yourself? With one eye?" Billy nods. Dustin gives a grin. "That's actually pretty cool."

Billy gives a smirk. "Thanks kid." Billy then heads upstairs.  
-  
In a hour Billy and Max were driving back home. Billy had on some new clothes that Steve let him borrow

Billy was praying that their parents weren't home yet, but course his prayer wasn't answered.

They pull up to the house and they see Neil's car parked. Billy sighs, "fuck me." Max looks at him with concern.

"Should we go inside?"

Billy swallows a bit and nods. They both get out of the car and head to the door. Billy takes out his key with a sweaty hand and unlocks it.

He slowly opens the door and there he sees Neil standing not too far from the door way, his arms are crossed. "Where the hell were you?" He growls.

"We...we went to a friend’s house sir.” Neil narrows his eyes. "In the note I left for you, didn’t it say that you were to stay here with Max?"

"I-It did sir."

"Max, go to your room." 

"But Dad-"

"Now!" Max nods and looks at Billy with sympathy before heading to her room. Once she's gone, Neil gets close to Billy.

He pulls him by the collar and growls in his face. "I'm sick of your shit, boy." Before Billy could plead, he was punched in the face. 

Lucky for him, Neil didn't get his patched eye or his working on. "You are so fucking useless!" He was kneed in the stomach and Billy gasp. 

Neil grabs him by the hair and starts pulling him to the door, he opens it and throws Billy to floor outside. 

"You're not sleeping here for the night. Get out of here." With that Neil slams the door. Billy doesn't move for a few seconds but soon he gets up.

Well at least he wasn't beaten to a pulp this time. Billy goes to his car and gets in. There’s only one place that he might be able to stay at.  
-  
Steve was in some pajama pants and a T-shirt ready to go bed, he was really tired and hoped there won't be any more monster hunting for a while.

Before he could get in his bed, he hears a knock coming from downstairs. "God damn it, now what?"

Steve goes down stairs and the knocking gets a little louder. "Coming!" he gets to the door and opens it. 

"What the hell? What are you doing here again?" It was Billy and he had a sheepish look on his face. 

"My Dad was mad at me since I brought Max home late. He kicked me out for the night. I was wondering...you know what? Never mind." Billy started to walk away and for some reason Steve couldn't let him.

"Wait." Billy turns back around "I have a guest room upstairs."

"No it's okay I'll-"

"Just get inside Billy." Billy nods and starts walking back to the door. When Billy is inside, steve notices a bruise on his cheek. "Hey are you okay? you look a little beat up."

"Yeah I'm okay, don't worry about it." They both start to go upstairs. "Hey thanks for helping tonight."

"Don't mention it." Steve shows him the guest room and inside was a bit messy. There was candy wrappers and comics on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, sometimes the kids spend the night here. The last person to have the guest room was Dustin." Billy shrugs and picks up some of the candy wrappers.

"I'll just clean up." Billy aims for a waste basket in the room, but misses tons of times. One even hits Steve.

"Sorry, depth perception is bit off." 

"Wasn't off when you were fighting demodogs."

"That's because they were close." Steve picks up the candy wrappers and puts them in the basket.

"So the next time these things are around, I can help right?"

Steve considers it for moment before saying "yeah, I guess you can." At that Billy gives a grin. 

Steve was about to leave the room, but Billy stops him before he could go. "Hey dude, I know it's a little late for this but, the night a the Byers. Sorry for that. I really am."

"I appreciate the apology, but you should apologize to Lucas."

"I did, two months ago. If I didn't do it, Max would of been more difficult and I don’t need that.”

"Okay, also if you’re going to be in this you can't tell anyone else. The only other people who know are Nancy, Jonathan and chief Hopper.”

"Well then the princess won't be happy that I'm in this now. Hell, the twerps are not happy about this."

"Give them some time, they might warm up to you. You know if you're less of a dick." Steve says the last part with a smirk and Billy smirks back.

"Very funny Harrington." He gives him a light punch on the shoulder. steve chuckles a bit and starts heading out the room. "Night Hargrove."

"Night Harrington."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commemts?


End file.
